


Trash Poems by Dandy

by Xx_Cryptic_Dandelion_xX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Cryptic_Dandelion_xX/pseuds/Xx_Cryptic_Dandelion_xX
Summary: I'm absolute trash at poetry but here ya go ;)
Kudos: 1





	1. Dandelion

Dandelion

Tiny wisps to be blown all over the world  
You have such a fragile beauty  
With your stem lightly curled 

Swaying softly in the wind  
Blown away swiftly and lightly  
From the flower the seeds are skinned

By a sweet breath  
Picked by a tiny hand  
Who doesn't mean to bring about death

A wish made as you leave  
A brief moment in the span of time  
As the people breathe

Away with the wind you go  
To grant a sweet dream  
To someone feeling low

Thank you sweet little dandelion


	2. Flowers in the Window

My flowers

I have flowers in my windowsill  
They've long been wilted by the sun  
I think theyre beautiful still

I think of them as friends  
They are a fitting decoration  
With all their shriveled ends

They sit silently and watch over  
My life and my creations  
Somehow they seem never to waver

Dried though they are  
They have color and beauty  
And not a single scar

Shriveled and dead yes  
They may be old and yellowed  
But they are beautiful nonetheless 

They are my flowers   
Sitting quietly on my windowsill  
Watching over for hours and hours


End file.
